Frostbite Spider (Skyrim)
|sound = Npc spiderfrostbite breathe lp.ogg }} Frostbite Spiders are creatures in . They exist in several varieties and can be found throughout Skyrim's wilderness, as well as inside dungeons and mines (such as Redbelly Mine). They are also one of many insects (although they are technically arachnids) found living in Skyrim. Frostbite Spiders are always aggressive and will attack almost anything on sight, with the exception of Lis. They will spit poisonous venom from afar during combat, which can be harvested and used on weapons after they are killed. Upon attacking, they will make a screeching or scuttling noise. They attack with their mandibles and legs when up close. Frostbite Spiders' health and strength depends on the size of the spider. Their lairs are often strewn with webs which they can use to descend upon their unwary prey from above. Some of the egg sacs located within the lairs of Frostbite Spiders contain Spider Eggs, which are an ingredient used in alchemy.Harvesting Frostbite Spider Venom Dungeons containing Frostbite Spiders often have webbing around their entrances. Inside, webs frequently contain the desiccated corpses of creatures and adventurers. These webs may also hide chests, urns, or passages. While some can simply be walked through, others must be cut or burned away in order to proceed. While they are usually the sole inhabitants of their residences, Frostbite Spiders will occasionally share an abode with Vampires, Falmer, or other creatures, whom they are friendly with. Types Frostbite Spider Four sub-types of standard Frostbite Spiders exist, each with different amounts of health. They stand roughly as tall as a wolf, and commonly appear in small groups. Wounded Frostbite Spider A single wounded Frostbite Spider appears in Bleak Falls Barrow. Its size and abilities are both slightly less than those of Giant Frostbite Spiders. Another one may be found in Ysgramor's Tomb, along with one in Dimhollow Crypt once is installed. Although rare, they may appear when fast traveling to Riverwood. Giant Frostbite Spider Giant Frostbite Spiders are a considerably larger, more fearsome breed of Frostbite Spider. Standing slightly taller than the Dragonborn, they are most commonly found in caves. While Giant Frostbite Spiders do not live together, they are often accompanied by several minor Frostbite Spiders. When the Dragonborn reaches higher levels (around level 40), they become more common inside dungeons, especially those occupied by witches and hagravens, and it is not impossible to find two in the same room. At higher levels (mostly above 80), they are frequently found in the wild. Ironically however, they do not become more common inside spider nests at higher levels. Two sub-types exist, with differing amounts of health. Lis Lis is a somewhat domesticated spider kept by Gabriella in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. She is friendly and will not attack Dark Brotherhood members unless provoked, or if the Dragonborn chooses to destroy the Dark Brotherhood. If Lis is killed or attacked in any way by the Dragonborn, it counts as attacking a Dark Brotherhood member and the Dragonborn must pay a fine. Nimhe Nimhe, "The Poisoned One," is a unique named spider that inhabits the Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site beneath Markarth's Understone Keep. Gallery Skyrim Spider.jpg|Nord battling a Giant Frostbite Spider Wounded Frostbite Spider.png|Wounded Frostbite Spider encountered in Dimhollow Crypt. Goodbye Spider.png|Spider attack Poisoned Spider.jpg|A Frostbite Spider poisoned with its own venom. Frostbitespider.png Trivia *In Riverwood, Frodnar and Dorthe can be overheard discussing dressing Frodnar's Dog, Stump, up as a Frostbite Spider. *Their behavior would seem to be somewhat derived from the trap-door spider, but reversed in that they create tunnels above the prey and drop down, as opposed to the usual underground. *Frostbite Spiders located at Harmugstahl have been enchanted with magical cloak spells, caused by an experiment by the fort's resident mage Kornalus Frey. Many of the spiders' corpses can be found lying on tables scattered around the cave. Once they have their venom removed from their inventory, they glow for a short period of time. Those that are still alive each have a magical coat that can be of fire, frost, or shock. *Cronvangr Cave is the only spider lair in Skyrim. Other places with spiders are in, for example, Falmer dungeons or caves, and only resemble a small grotto with a few eggs. *Spiders have no swimming animation. However, they do not stand at the water's edge, as most non-swimming creatures do. Rather, they walk into water as far as they can without having to swim and will walk in place, facing their foe. *Frostbite Spiders are vulnerable to their own venom, which can be observed if the Dragonborn attacks one with a weapon coated in frostbite poison. The spider will be lighted with the same dark greenish-blue glow that is consistent with all other creatures and characters poisoned by the venom. *Falmer seem to share a kinship with Frostbite Spiders, and often tame them as guardians or pets. Despite that, they are hostile towards Chaurus, even though the latter are also kept by the Falmer. *In a random event, it is possible to see two giant Frostbite Spiders throughout Skyrim fighting for a corpse, until one of them dies. *When idle, Frostbite Spiders may emit a purring sound. They will also create a distinctive rustling sound when walking. *The Frostbite Spiders' chelicerae are closer to those of a camel spider than that of a true spider. *The Frostbite Spiders' ranged venom attacks are classified as spells and therefore can be blocked by ward spells. Bugs *If a Frostbite Spider lands its leaping bite attack on the Dragonborn while they are facing away, there is a chance that the game will crash. Appearances * * * de:Frostbissspinne (Skyrim) es:Araña congeladora (Skyrim) fr:Givrépeire it:Ragno congelante (Skyrim) pl:Pająk śnieżny (Skyrim) ru:Морозный паук (Skyrim) uk:Морозний павук (Skyrim) Category:Insects Category:Skyrim: Enemies